


look into the sun as the new days rise

by calmbeforethestorm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very brief reference to freewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmbeforethestorm/pseuds/calmbeforethestorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i will wait for you tonight<br/>you’re here forever and you’re by my side<br/>i’ve been waiting all my life<br/>to feel your heart as it’s keeping time</p>
            </blockquote>





	look into the sun as the new days rise

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song 'stay alive' by jose gonzalez

the first time we talked, on a website forum about a show that had basically become our religion, i knew that i wanted to be friends with you. and thankfully, you’d wanted the same thing. without you in my life, i’d probably be some loser working at gamestop still, so i basically owe you my soul.

you easily became the best part of my life, even though we didn’t really live near each other. but modern technology made it possible for it to seem like you were always close to me. we almost spent more hours in skype calls or xbox live parties together than i’d spent time perfecting call of duty games (well, not really, but it’s the second amount of time i’ve ever spent doing anything), and that was before we’d even met.  
  
and when we did meet, that rainy afternoon in a new york shopping mall, it was like i was complete. that i’d found the other half to make me whole. the big joke was that we were having a “bro date”, because two guys meeting up from over the internet kind of seemed like the plot of a bad romantic comedy.  
it kind of did turn into one, actually. the cheesy ‘friends turning into a couple even through multiple conflicts’ plot became our relationship. like how we talked about moving in together until you got a job at rooster teeth and had to move to austin. i’d stay up way late into the morning in order to talk to you at night, listening with a half-smile on my face as you talked about just how amazing it was to work at the company that had brought us together, trying not to let it show how much i missed being able to take a bus to see you.

but then i got a job offer too. sometimes i wonder if you had something to do with it, but i’d never ask you because you’d just shrug it off and completely deny it.

it was an entire year of gay chicken and wrestling and spending the weekend at each other’s apartments playing non-stop video games before i realized that i didn’t just like you as a friend, but something more. the night that i dreamt about you and woke up with my hand down my pants was probably the moment i was completely positive that i definitely had a thing for you.

i would have never acted on it though; you’ve always been the more outgoing one, and i thank whatever deity is out there every night that you felt the same way about me and had the balls to make a move when i was too terrified.

we were alone on my couch playing the new dlc map pack in call of duty, and when i got killed for the umpteenth time (i was distracted by how close we were sitting and how your knee kept rubbing against mine) i yelled out “fuck me!” in agitation before throwing down my controller and grabbing a red bull. for a moment you simply chuckled, getting a triple kill with a predator missile, before looking over at me.

you smirked, and in a very nonchalant tone said “i would gladly, if you’re serious.”

my carpet still smells from the red bull that i spewed out in bewilderment.

then you, with your reddish-brown curls sneaking from under your beanie, leaned in towards me, smile on your face from my obvious blushing. i memorized every detail of your face in that moment. i noticed the different hues of color in your eyes and i counted every freckle and wrinkle. as i stuttered over my words, trying to form a coherent reply, you simply barged on ahead, kissing me on the upper lip.

i was fairly certain i had died and gone to heaven. i stared at you in complete shock, brain incapable of thinking about anything about being kissed by you; and event i’d imagined on multiple occasions.

you moved back, only a few inches away from me though, and asked, “was that okay?” the reply you got was a very small, but very earnest, “yes”, which was enough for you to kiss me over and over again.

————-

we kept it a secret for a while, not sure how the office would react, and not really sure what exactly we were. we pretty much did the exact same thing as before, just, now with a lot of sloppy make out sessions and hand jobs. and i had no idea whether you actually wanted a relationship, or a fuck buddy.  
this went on for about a month, until you once again took the lead (god, i’m so the sub in this relationship), and finally asked me, in your own special way of course.

we’re outside the most romantic place on earth; a taco bell. it was our lunch break. i’m stuffing my face with burritos and you’re chowing down on a quesadilla as we sat on the curb and watched cars pass by in silence.

you cleared your throat, taking a sip of soda before looking over at me, same stupid smile on your face like you had when you first kissed me.  
“ray, i fucking love you.”

i laughed and nudged you with my elbow, thinking you’re joking. i’m gorging on food like a pig and haven’t showered in a day so my hair’s a mess, and i never really thought that anyone would love me, especially not you.

“more like you love fucking me.”

“that is also very true,” you leaned in and kissed my neck, my weak spot, “but the first one is a little more true than the second.”

it was your subtlety that makes me realize you’re telling the truth. suddenly i felt like a fifteen year old again; giggly and nervous with sweaty palms and butterflies in my stomach. it’s a good thing that i’d swallowed my food because i’d probably have choked again.

and in that moment, where my eyes were staring back into yours, i figured it out. that i love you too. i love you more than anything on the planet and don’t ever want to be with another person. that from the moment i wake up in the morning to when i fall asleep you’re always on my mind. i am completely in love with you, michael jones.

so though it took me a moment, i managed to say it without fear of losing you.

“i love you.”

the grin on your face grew even wider and before i knew it you grabbed my cheeks and kissed me even though we both tasted like shitty fast food. said fast food was completely forgotten as we made out, only stopping when a woman passed by and hollered “get a room!”

when we let the office know that we were a couple, a collective sigh of “finally” filled the room. it wasn’t a surprise to anyone.  
how it took so long for us to realize it, beats me.

————-

you can make me laugh in an instant over the stupidest shit (especially the stupidest shit), to the point where i’m quietly wheezing and having difficulty breathing. whether it’s a snarky remark or a full on rage quit while recording, you’re a dumb idiot that knows how to make me smile.

and you know exactly when you need to brighten my day. i can’t count the number of times i’ve felt like the shittiest person alive, especially when i’ve fucked up and said another idiotic thing that gets everyone riled up. i try not to let it get to me, but after a while of seeing people say i should be fired or that i’m a sorry excuse for a human being, i wonder if they aren’t wrong.

how you know that i’m upset is a mystery. i’ve always been a quiet person, so there’s not a big change in physical appearance when something’s eating away at me. and yet every single time, it takes one look for you to suddenly be wrapping your arms around my waist and nuzzling my jawline. you generally say something along the lines of “forget about those mother fuckers, they’re all pieces of shit and don’t know a single goddamn fucking thing about you. i love you and i don’t give a fuck what some loser on the internet thinks.”

at home, you take away my phone and turn it and the computer off before dragging me into the bedroom. you sit me down on the bed before taking off my clothes. not in a frenzied, ‘i need you now’ sort of way, but gently. each article of clothing is taken off slowly, in between soft kisses where you tell me how much you love me.

like the emotional bitch i am, i tend to cry. i let it all out as you hold me, tell you about how much i hate myself for saying the things i say. but every time i say something negative about myself, you shake your head and rattle off a list of positive attributes that make me a good person, that makes you love me so much.

when we’re laying in bed afterwards, bodies pressed so close together nothing could rip us apart, you card your fingers through my hair over and over again while my face is buried in the crook of your neck. you continue to whisper everything about me that you love, and that the “very few” negative aspects, you wouldn’t even change, because the way i am now is perfect to you.

sometimes it shocks me how fast you can go from raging and cursing up a storm, to doing whatever you can to get me to smile again.  
in a past life, i must have done something good to deserve you.

————-

team “used to be better friends”, they call us. it’s a funny joke to most, given that your best friend (which was formerly my position) is gavin and the entire fandom seems to ‘ship’ you guys. you play it up too, with the videos only featuring the both of you and the quips about blowing each other and by always teaming up with each other.

we both know that, while you do love spending time with gavin (because honestly he’s a train wreck waiting to happen and it’s hilarious to watch), he isn’t the one you’re in love with, and besides he’s far too interested in someone else anyway. maybe one day ryan will notice. sometimes i get a little jealous, i’ll be honest, but i always remind myself that there isn’t any actual ‘mavin’. i remember he’s not the one that stays up with you all night after you’ve gotten wasted and are retching your guts out, telling you what a dumb ass you are while rubbing small circles on your back (gavin’s the one that gets you to that point).

he’s not the one that you whisper your darkest secrets to at two in the morning. or the one that gets to spend hours snuggled up against you on the sofa while we goof off on the xbox. and he’s definitely not the one that makes your toes curl and a low moan escape from your throat when i snake my hand under the waistband of your shorts after a long day at work.

it’s me that gets to feel your heartbeat at night, as i lay my head on your chest and count the steady rise and fall of your breathing until i fall asleep. i awake each morning to your goofy, half smile and a flurry of kisses because i’m completely blind and unable to stop you without my glasses, which gradually turns into a much more intimate and exciting action.

so when i hear or see someone make a wisecrack about how “michael and ray used to be better friends”, i don’t really mind, because they aren’t exactly wrong. we used to be better friends, but now we’re better lovers.

and i much prefer having your arms wrapped around me at night to being the internet’s favorite team.


End file.
